


I Find My Daughter Playing with Her Friend

by zekking



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekking/pseuds/zekking
Summary: A struggling addict father finds his daughter and her best friend playing together. He threatens to tell their mothers and joins in on the fun.





	1. Daddy and an Escort

There is nothing better than finally having my daughter stay with me for the weekend. I know that all this time away from her is my fault. I have admitted my mistakes, over and over again in fact -- to a room full of strangers in a circle, to a therapist from a black leather armchair, and to my ex-wife. I can finally admit it to myself: I am a struggling addict. I put my daughter in harms way. My daughter, Mandy, was only ten, I drove her through the projects from corner to corner, trying to score a fix of some kind. She sat in the back, buckled in, and up front with me, in the cup holder, was a lukewarm, 20-ounce can of beer that I nursed to get by until I could find dope of some kind. I wanted good coke or crack. I wanted speed. I needed something. Looking back, I can't believe I took my baby along with me like that. My ex-wife couldn't believe it either, and she left me as soon as she found out. 

 

Now, my daughter is fourteen years old and I am sober. I apologized, hit meetings, built up enough clean time and hours in therapy that the court felt like I was fit to be a father, but just two days every other week, of course. It didn't matter to me. Any amount of time where I could look at my beautiful daughter was enough time. Getting to this point was hard and I made a lot of sacrifices, but there was a secret part of myself that I told no therapist about, and that I didn't open up about in my narcotics anonymous meetings. I always loved to fuck: I preferred women but would fuck guys, blow them, anything that gave me the sensual and adrenaline pleasure of cumming with a stranger. As I maintained my sobriety, I did not slow down with my love of sex. I had a fuck buddy for a bit, but she lost interest when I kept talking about my wife, who I obviously still loved. I loved to fuck but had no interest in pursuing a different relationship with another woman. I even met up with a few call girls, and it was with them that I got to pursue my love of truly dirty, crazy sex. I loved to pull hair, take control of a woman, and call her my dirty girl. I loved to be called daddy. 

With one call girl, I was lucky. She seemed to love the rough stuff as well. She was my age, in her mid 40's, and she had grown to appreciate having her face shoved into the pillow, presenting her ass up in the air for me. One night, she came over as soon as my daughter left. I was particularly aggressive with her: I had been waiting for my ex-wife's car to pull out of the driveway and I immediately dialed the digits I knew by heart. When she came over, Lauren is what she called herself, I literally licked my lips looking out the window at her walking up to the front door. She was wearing my favorite outfit: a tight white dress with flowers on it. The fabric hugged chest, her mature chest that sagged beautifully when it was free, her slightly plump belly, round butt and thick thighs. 

 

In the bedroom, I ordered her to get into her bra and panties. She laid on her stomach as I quickly got naked and positioned my dick in front of her face. "Open up your slut mouth," I told her. "Beg Daddy for this dick."  
She did as she was told. We did everything I could think of. I took my time with her to get my money's worth and by the end of it I was ready to explode. Something strange was happening as I fucked her. Her ass was in the air and I positioned myself over it, pounding into her hole, hearing its wetness splash as I plummeted so deep like I was aiming for her stomach. I found myself looking around the room, and my eyes wandered to the dresser that was pushed against the wall. My eyes rested on a picture of my daughter. I took note of the gentle curve of her cheeks, her bright blue eyes, and her ashy blonde hair. I tried looking away but my eyes shot straight back to her picture and this time they explored the rest of her body. It was a professional picture that her mother had done recently in a studio. She was sitting on the floor with her legs sprawled out to the side. I noticed how her small frame was childlike, but the red sweater she had on hugged the beginning of lady-like breasts. She was stunning. I locked my eyes with her blue eyes and her soft face and unleashed an enormous load into the latex of the tight condom around my dick. I spanked the soft ass of the girl in front of my a few final times. "Good girl," I told her. "Good slut."  
She moaned and wiggled her ass against my dick, bouncing on it once or twice. "Daddy likes this pussy, huh?"  
I took hold of her hair, pointed her head to the side, and leaned in to lick her face. "Fuck yes, baby."


	2. My Daughter Has a Friend Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My daughter Mandy's first visit and she invites a friend to spend the night.

Mandy walked into the living room quietly, and I stood at the front door holding it open for her. "Hi baby," I told her. I looked through the door, outside to where her mother was pulling away in her green Honda. Her mother looked over her shoulder and dodged my gaze. She backed out of the drive quickly. I shut the door and walked into the living room to find Mandy standing quietly, her purple backpack on her shoulder. For a second I lost my breath. I couldn't speak. She was wearing the same red sweater that she had on in the picture I had looked at the night before, as I fucked Lauren, the escort, from behind. I remembered what it felt like to cum, I remembered the round ass rubbing against my thighs. Then, I took in what was in front of me. Mandy looked beautiful. Her breasts were rounder than they were in that picture, so the same sweater was slightly tighter on her small frame, and her backpack straps pulled the fabric tighter over her breasts. I smiled at her like an idiot for what must have been a full minute.   
"What is it, Daddy?" Mandy asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
I shook off my dumb smile and walked towards her. I held my hands out. "I'm just so happy to see you, hunny. My pretty girl"  
She hesitated slightly, but returned my embrace and hugged me back.   
"Daddy," she said. She stepped back from me and looked up at me. The top of her head did not reach above my shoulders. Her wide and glowing eyes looked up at me. "Don't be mad, okay?" she said. "But I invited my friend over to spend the night."   
"Why would I be mad?" I said. But I was a bit upset. After all this time from being able to have alone time with my daughter, and she invites a friend? Without asking me first. But I wanted to be careful, I wanted her to enjoy coming over to my house. I knew better than to make an enemy out of her. "I really don't mind, baby. It's fine."   
"And Dad," she said. "Don't call me baby anymore, it's for little girls." Mandy walked down the hall, away from me, before I had a chance to respond. "Which room is mine?"   
I walked quickly down the hall and tried to step in front of her.   
"It's okay," she said. "I don't need help or anything, just tell me which door."   
"It's the one on the right here, first one."  
"Thanks," she said. "I'm gonna lay down a second until Kimmy gets here."   
"Sure," I said. "And you've got your own bathroom in your room so feel free to shower or whatever. Let me know if you need anything."

When my daughter close the door I thought immediately about how wonderful she looked. I couldn't help it. She had grown into a beautiful girl. The image of her walking away from me, backpack, hips, and young butt moving back and forth, was burned into my brain. When did my daughter become so sexy? I knew it was wrong to think this way but I couldn't help it. She was not treating me nicely or fairly, and for some reason all that made me want to do is please her. I wanted her to be happy and have fun. 

Mandy and her friend, Kimmy, talked and giggled in their room for what seemed like hours. They had, to no surprise at all, taken the pizza delivery into Mandy's room and had not opened the door since. It was nine o clock now, and I was going to lay down to sleep soon. I noticed that they were a bit quieter now, so I walked quietly down the hallway just in case they were sleeping. I knocked on her door.   
"Yeah, Dad?" Mandy said, obviously annoyed.  
"You girls alright? Do you need anything?"  
"We're fine."  
"Can I come in?"   
"Hold on," she said.  
Hold on, I thought. Why is she telling me to hold on? My mind raced to her and her friend, both fourteen, both objectively cute, sprawled out on their bed. Mandy's body was a smaller frame and her friend, Kimmy, was slightly chubbier. Her belly stuck out just slightly through her princess T-shirt, and her black yoga pants were far too adult for my liking as a father. As a man, though, who had been unable to think about anything other than the two young, fresh, giggling girls in his house, her pants were perfect. Kimmy had jet black hair, her breasts were not as developed as Mandy's, from what I could tell, but her butt was certainly bigger. And her thighs were soft and thick. I wondered if they were undressed, lying around in their bright colored panties, wondered if they had bras on, wondered if they were under the covers in Mandy's bed. I tried to snap my thoughts onto something else.  
"Okay, come in, Dad."   
Kimmy was sitting on the bean bag in the corner of the room and Mandy was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed.   
"Did you girls have an okay night?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say. I started to wonder why I was there, why I had come into my daughter's room in the first place.   
"Fine, Dad." Mandy was on her phone, her eyes staring down at the screen. She didn't look up. Kimmy was also on her phone, but when I looked over to her, at her legs dangling off the side of the bean bag chair, she looked up and met my eyes. She smiled. I couldn't help myself and looked at her exposed belly, where her t-shirt has bunched up and revealed her soft, round tummy. Once I caught myself, I looked away and tried to pretend like I was just looking around the room.   
"Okay, then. Enough blankets and pillows in here, too?"  
"We're great, Daddy." The voice was not my daughter's. I grinned awkwardly and looked over to Kimmy, who was smiling.  
"What the hell, Kimmy?" Mandy said. "Why you calling him that?"  
Kimmy giggled. "I dunno, what else should I call him?"  
"Whatever," Mandy said.  
I cleared my throat and walked out of the room and down the hall. I felt warmth between my legs and reached my hand down to my crotch. I closed my eyes a moment and walked to my bedroom. 

I read quietly in my room for a couple of hours. As I was considering going to sleep, I heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from Mandy's room. A soft voice. Maybe a giggle or a sigh, maybe someone saying ouch. I wasn't sure. It was a small outburst that was quick, sudden, and then everything was quiet again. I decided that I'd better make sure everything was all right. I walked quietly down the hall, so that I would not wake them. When I got to Mandy's bedroom door, I turned the knob slowly and all the way until it wouldn't turn any more. Then, I slowly pushed the door open, just enough so that I could peak inside to make sure my daughter and her friend were okay. 

I found out that they were not sleeping and they were more than okay. What I saw made my mouth drop open and my blood flow warm all over my body: Kimmy, my daughter's short, soft, and black haired friend was leaning against the baseboard of my daughter's bed, her shirt was off, her nipples were hard and jutting out -- sharp and pointy -- from her flat chest, and the rest of her body was exposed as well, completely naked, with her legs spread wide. Then, I noticed that between her legs was my daughter. Kimmy's eyes were closed, so she did not see me peaking through the door. Her hand was on the back of my daughter's head. My daughter wore lacy panties and nothing else. Her tight but round ass was up in the air and I was struck by how beautiful her thighs were, pressed together, and the shape of all of her. I stared at her butt -- wiggling while she intensely pressed her head into her friends spread open crotch. 

Of course, I was struck with disbelief. But, after a few moments, I managed to close my mouth. My shock, and slight horror, melted into fascination fueled by animal instinct. I needed to step into the room and join these two fresh young women. My daughter turned me on the most. I knew she was enjoying what she was doing so I immediately realized that her young pussy was wet, it had to be. I knew that Kimmy's eyes would open any minute and that she would see me, so I started to give myself a pep talk to build the motivation needed to step into the room and confront the two girls. Then, Kimmy's eyes opened. She looked immediately at my face and smiled. She bit down on her bottom lip, open up her mouth, and let out a soft and precious moan.   
"Kimmy!" Mandy said. "Stop, my dad will hear."  
Kimmy giggled and pushed on Mandy's head, forcing her back down into her young pussy.   
Kimmy was definitely the aggressor here. She was in charge. She is the bad influence on my daughter, convincing her to play like this, and to have fun. I was not angry. Instead, it turned me on immensely to have such a charged and horny young woman in my house. I slowly opened the door slipped into the bedroom, silently shutting the door behind me.


End file.
